User talk:Maudie Thropple
--LordTBT Talk! 19:39, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Help! lordtbt,when I post a comment,It still says anon user!Help!Maudie Thropple 23:30, November 4, 2009 (UTC)Maudie Thropple :Hi, you need to make sure you are logged in when you comment. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:35, November 4, 2009 (UTC) welcome Friend! to let ya know, Maudie is my altime fave hare! (I normally can't stand hares but maudie was the best and i couldn't help liking her ^-^)--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 21:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I'll read it after dance class. And I'll update ACQ after that;)--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 22:14, November 5, 2009 (UTC) thanks for reading my fanfic!What do you think? Btw, I need a new name for Mit, I've got big plans for 'im! any name suggjestions? love ACQ Pine!--Maudiethemad 01:19, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:52, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Maudie. Do all (in-story) hares talk like that, or just you and Basil?(what, what)--MatthiasSkywalker 04:11, November 14, 2009 (UTC)MatthiasSkywalker 23:06 pm 11/13/2009 Andelo hm...... well, it covers him completly; nobeast knows what type of creature he is (ooh, mystery....). and yes, the belt goes outside. and he wears big boots, and he has gloves (all black, of course ;D) oh, you're drawing him? coolio! cant wait to see it!!! see you around! (wot wot!) Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I wasn't expecting such an informative reply, since I was half joking, but I enjoyed it very much.:D--MatthiasSkywalker 05:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC)MatthiasSkywalker 22:05 11/16/2009 My co-op is Wednesday--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 02:19, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall! -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 16:50, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall. -Layla Goldeneyes 01:40, December 8, 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU!!! I WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Tazmaria Goldeneyes 21:02, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Layla of Redwall update. -Layla Goldeneyes 23:58, December 21, 2009 (UTC) HAPPY HOLIDAYS! THANK YOU!!! -Layla Goldeneyes 00:33, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! hey there, Maudie! how ya doing? Merry Christmas! Happy Holydays! Happy New Year! cya around here, wot! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 01:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 20:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hiya, Maudie! Thanks for the jolly ol' message, Chap, and a Merry Christmas to ya' to! What! What! By the way, ya' signed the post on my talk page as "Maudie Thropple". If ya' use four tildes like this here: ~~~~ or click the signature button, what, it look more like this (I'm also signing my post with this): --MatthiasSkywalker 15:09, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Right under your nose, Mi gal ;) And no problem, though you may want to use the space bar a wee bit more. Just let me know if there is anythign I can help you with or straighten out for you! Thanks! Sambrook the otter 02:32, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 17:41, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Simple. you must first upload the picture onto the website. then, copy the heading on the page where the picture is (or jsut the finle name) and put it in your sig (replacing where the sambrook one is on mine)